No more
by BlueStar95
Summary: Sometimes people get hurt and Danny can't do anything that feel guilty even if it's not really his fault. And sometimes he can't take the guilt anymore. Songfic: "No more" from Three Days Grace. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**I wrote this on fer the DP Angs Day but I obiously missed the day. I was bussy and I didn't get to type it, sorry.**

**It's not much. Just a little oneshot, songfiction. I wanted to try to write a songfiction and I DO have a lot of angsty songs. Seriously my favourite bands and singers are Skillet, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin.  
**

**So yeah, I tried my luck at songfics and this is what I've got. I actually don't like it but I decided to let readers decide how bad it is.  
**

**Bassicaly, Danny's friends get hurt in some ghost fights and he feels guilty. Jazz is there to help him.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SONG "NO MORE" BY THREE DAYS GRACE.  
**

* * *

Danny glanced at her unmoving body on the hospital bed. Her eyes, here beautiful purple eyes were closed as she was in deep sleep. The white haired teenager came near the bed and took her pale hand in his white gloved one. He was grateful to know that she'll be okay but the quilt he felt was tearing him apart from inside.

"Why?" his raspy voice echoed in the room. "Why did you have to be so stubborn Sam? I told you to stay away. I told you I don't need help. Now you're hurt and it's _my_ fault, all my fault!"

He broke down in tears.

Give me reason to stay,

Cause I don't wanna live in fear

He had to leave. He had to get away. It was the only way to protect her, protect his family, protect his friends. He couldn't live knowing they lives were in danger because of him.

I can't stop the rain but I can stop the tears,

Oh, I can't fight the fire but I can fight the fears

He won't let them live like this. Getting hurt to protect him. That was his jobs. It wasn't fair. First his sister's broken arm, latter his best friend who was like a brother to him getting a concussion and now, now the girl he secretly loved was laying unconscious on a hospital bed after getting hist by a powerful ecto-blast. This had to stop!

No more, I just can't live no more

(Here)

No more, I can't take it, can't take it

He couldn't stay any longer. More tears came from his eyes when he shot out through the window and into the night sky. He went at full speed above the city. All he wanted was to get away.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the guilt anymore. But it won't GO AWAY!

No more, what do we stand for

When we all live in fear

Why was he fighting? To protect his loved ones? If so, why did they keep getting hurt?

His uncontrolled flight brought him back to his house. The glowing sign that read 'Fenton Works' could be seen from miles. He reached his bedroom window and went in. As his feet touched the floor the neon white ring formed around his waist and split in two, traveling up and down along his body, changing him. The black and white jumpsuit was replaced by a white and red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Snow white hair became pitch black and glowing green eyes changed to sky blue. He dropped on his knees on the floor.

"Danny?"

Give me reason to believe

'Cause you don't wanna see me leave

He raised his eyes from the floor to see his sister Jazz, standing in the corner of the room. A normal teenager wouldn't have seen her in the darkness of the room, but he wasn't normal. His eyes locked on her broken arm. More tears come to his eyes but he turned his eyes to hide them. Without saying anything he got up and start picking his things.

"Danny, what are you doing?" asked Jazz as she got up and put her good arm on her brother's shoulder.

He couldn't resist anymore. Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"It's my fault", he whispered with his back turned at her. "Everyone around me is in danger. They all get hurt sooner or latter."

"That's not true!" she argued. "It would be worse without you."

"No it won't!" he snapped, turning around to face her. "They would be ok, at their homes, not in hospital. I'm the one the ghosts want. They came after my friends because they were with_ me_! And I can't stay anymore to see how their lives are put in danger because of ME!"

All the time he was speaking the tears wouldn't stop. He lowered his eyes.

I can't stom the rain but I can stop the tears

Jazz raised her hand and wiped a few tears from her brother's face.

"Danny, listen to me"

Oh, I can't fight the fire but I can fight the fears

He looked up at her.

"What happened wasn't your fault. They were accidents. If I would have broken my arm falling on the stairs would it still be your fault?"

"But you didn't fall on the stairs! You broke your arm because you were with me!"

No more, I just can't live no more

(Here)

No more, I can't take it, can't take it

"I'm supposed to be a hero…I'm supposed to protect people. So why do they keep getting hurt around me?"

No more, what do we stand for

When we all live in fear

Jazz grabbed him in a tight hug whispering.

"You are a hero Danny. That's why you care so much about people getting hurt but you gotta understand, it's not your fault. Sometimes people get hurt and there's nothing you can do about it, so stop blaming yourself. None of us blame you so why do you do it? We're all still here thanks to you."

He listened carefully while sobbing on her shoulder. Eventually his mind got tired with all the stress and guilt he felt and he fell asleep.

No more, I just can't live no more

(Here)

No more, I can't take it, can't take it

No more, what do we stand for

When we all live in fear

Jazz carried her little brother to his bed and covered him. She kissed him on his forehead and whispered:

"You really are a hero Danny. Good night."

And she left without noticing the little smile that appeared on his lips for the first time that day.

* * *

**Well, that's it. My first (and maybe last) songfic. Hope you liked it.**

**Now to get back to some serious bussiness (I think I spelled that wrong).**

**I'm writting a story with more chapters but m only posting it after I get it done. The last time I started to post a fanfiction that wasn't finished I got writter's block (on deviantART if you ask where's that story).  
**

**I also have lots of crazy crossovers ideas. I really like crossovers with Danny Phantom.  
**

**Guess that was all I wanted to say. I need to get back to work. I also had a video for the DP Angs Day if any of my readers subscribed on my Youtube channel. It should be finished soon.  
**

**Oh, and I'm also thinking about doing the muse thing. I saw that at some writters and it seemed like fun.  
**

**Now I finished. Bye bye  
**


End file.
